Truth be Told
by Melody
Summary: This is my first fiction that i have put online, please please please! leave comments oh yeah, This story has a young Luke and Mara I think you'll like it ;)sorry about the Text!!!


Truth be Told

by Melody

Disclaimer: okay, the part we all hate. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Miriam, and Nathaniel. The rest of the characters belong to George Lucas, and Lucas Books. I do not intend on making any money off this (though that would be nice) it is purely for enjoyment of others, and myself so DON'T SUE ME!

Authors notes: Okay hi, this is my first fan fiction story that I actually have the guts to put online. I really hope that you will like it. Comments are welcome also feel free to e-mail me, if you have ideas for another story I'd love to hear them. If you hate it well lets just say I was sugar high while writing it. I would really like to thank all the people that write the star wars fan fiction, you people rule, and we all know it. I recently got into Star wars in seventh grade and totally love every thing about it. Also thanks To the best star wars writer in the world Timothy Zahn he rules! (Yeah like he's ever going to see that) ;) _M_elody 

_________________________________________________________________________

Tatooine's surface was warm. A man dressed in a dark cloak, walked quickly across the burning sand. The man stopped at a small house and knocked. A man with dark hair answered the door. The man seemed to be age twenty-seven or thirty. 

"Yes, can I help you?" Nathaniel Jade asked.

The man in the dark cloak lifted his hood, revealing his true identity.

"Obi-Wan!" Nathaniel said, pulling the man into a bear hug. "I thought they found you and killed you!"

"I'm not dead yet Nathan." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Please come in, I'm sure Miriam will be overjoyed to see you again."

Obi-Wan stepped into Nathaniel's house.

"Miriam!" Nathaniel called. "Miriam!"

"I heard you Nathan," Miriam Jade scolded. "I just got Luke and Mara to bed and now their awake. You can put them back to sleep."

Obi-Wan laughed. Miriam noticed Obi-Wan for the first time.

"Obi-Wan!" she said. She ran to give him a hug. "Oh, Obi-wan, you had us so worried! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how's Luke been behaving?"

"Wonderfully." the red haired woman said. Luke and Mara came running out of their rooms to the parlor. "Didn't I just put you two to bed?" Miriam asked slightly annoyed.

"Nope" the six year old Luke replied. "Obi-Wan!" Luke cried running over to him.

"Hey, little one." Obi-Wan said ruffling his little friend's hair. 

"Hi, Obi-Wan" The four-year old, Mara replied, giving Obi-Wan a warm hug.

"Hi there, Red." Obi-Wan said returning her hug. Red was Obi-Wan's nickname for Mara, he had called her by that name as long as she could remember. Obi-Wan had been a great friend to Nathaniel and Miriam. He even went to live with them for awhile. He had helped them greatly, when Mara was born, and he was still there helping them every step of the way. But this time Obi-wan came with a heavy heart; he had lost the love of his life a few days ago. Amidala. The name it self brought tears to his eyes. When Luke's father, Anikin Skywalker, turned to the dark side, Amidala turned to Obi-Wan. He had loved her with all his being, and now she was gone.

"Mama," Mara said softly. "I'm thirsty."

"Go into the kitchen, there's milk on the table, bring Luke with you." 

Luke and Mara went into the kitchen, leaving her mother, father, and Obi-Wan to talk.

"I would have not left Luke with you, but I had important business that had to be attended to." obi-Wan explained, eyeing the green gazes of the Jade's.

"It was no problem." Nathaniel said putting an arm around his wife waist, holding her close. 

"Mara needs someone to play with." Miriam added. "Her and Luke get along so well, he's such a sweet boy, he has his mother's heart.

Obi-Wan nodded. "He does, I have urgent news from Coruscant."

"Well lets hear it" Nathaniel said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Amidala, didn't make it," he sniffed loudly, the sign that he was holding back tears.

Miriam gave Obi-Wan a small, comforting, hug. Whispering meaningless words to him. Small tears ran down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry." Miriam said.

"What is to become of Luke and Leia?" Nathaniel asked softly.

"Master Yoda is bringing Leia to Bail Organa, she wishes me to bring Luke to my brother Owen and his wife Beru, let him raise him as a farmer."

"Wait a minute," Miriam said. "To your brother Owen?" Miriam shook her head in disbelief. "You and your brother haven't spoken for years, not to mention the fact he seems to hate you, You can't-"

Nathaniel interrupted Miriam.

"Miriam, this is none of our business, they've already figured everything out, don't make things harder."

Miriam glared at her husband. 

"Fine, but I don't like it." Miriam folded her arms across her chest, and felt her hands tightening into fists.

"Miriam...I don't like it either, but it is for the best," Obi-Wan said, giving her a brave smile. "Seeing how we are Jedi, and that is what Vader seeks to kill the Jedi. We're giving Luke a chance to live, Vader won't harm him if he isn't with us."

Nathaniel nodded. 

"Now there's still one more thing, Miriam, Nathan, you should take Mara and leave this planet." Obi-Wan advised.

"Leave our home?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, like I said Vader seeks to find all Jedi," Obi-Wan paused for a second, then took a deep breath. "And there's no doubt in my mind that he'll kill you, and your daughter has a very special gift in the force, but she has had no training, which leaves her as a pawn for evil."

"Don't say that Obi-Wan, I'd die before I'd let him lay one hand on her."

"Exactly" Obi-wan said. " That is why it is so important for you to go into hiding."

"You're right, the children's safety is the most important thing here." Miriam said with a nod.

"We have to leave tonight," Obi-Wan said. "Bring only what is needed, food, water, clothes, and burn any evidence that you were here."

Miriam gathered the food and clothes; Nathan burned their belongings. Pictures burned in the fire, so many happy memories went up in flames. Nathaniel stared at one picture. A red-haired women in a red, Jedi ceremonial, robe with a brown cloak. She had a beautiful smile, with green blazed eyes. She looked a lot like Miriam, but wasn't her. _She reminds me of Mara._ Nathan thought. She held a man's hand. He was a handsome blond, with baby blue eyes. Nathaniel looked at the Luke. They looked similar. _This is the future._ But was it true? Was Mara to marry Luke? It had to be a Vision. Another image floated in Nathaniel's head. He saw a young Mara, maybe sixteen, bowing at Emperor Palpatine's feet. Then another vision, Vader crashed through the door. Obi-Wan had grabbed Luke's hand guiding him outside, Miriam called Obi-Wan's name, she picked up her crying daughter and handed her to him. Miriam screamed for Nathaniel, but it was to late he was already dead, then Vader had killed her. Obi-Wan had escaped with the children. The images faded, Nathan heard a distant voice. 

"Nathan!" the voice called. "Nathan!" It was Obi-Wan. He looked at him.

"Come on Nathan, its almost time." Obi-wan gave Nathan's shoulder a pat.

"Right." He said, looking at the picture once more. It had changed; the picture was not the same as it once was. Nathan shook his head and threw the picture into the fire.

__

Will it come true? Nathan wondered. He thought back to one of Master Yoda's teachings.

'The future is always in motion.' He looked around the room. Here with him was his wife, daughter, closest friend, and a friend's child. Something told Nathaniel that this would be the last night he ever saw any of them again. 

"I'll leave with Luke first, then I'll send for you. I won't be that long." Obi-Wan said hugging Miriam, and shaking Nathan's hand. "Come on Luke, time to go, say good-bye."

Miriam gave Luke a hug and smiled at him. "Promise me you'll be careful." She said giving him a serious look.

"I will." Luke replied, returning her smile. Next he said good-bye to Nathan.

"Bye Nathan." Luke said, shaking his hand, seeing as he was a big boy hugging didn't seem appropriate.

"Bye Luke, take care." Nathan said.

Next was Mara, the hardest person for Luke to say good-bye to.

She looked so sad, she didn't even look him in the eye, she stared at the floor.

"Bye Mara." Luke said softly, softly and sadly. "I'm g-gonna miss you." He stammered.

Mara's gaze met his. "I'm gonna miss you too." She said throwing her arms around his neck. She cried for a while. Luke just held her. 

Obi-Wan looked at the two, a small, quiet, ache in his heart.

"Well, we should get going now." Obi-Wan said gently, receiving a hug from Mara.

Obi-Wan and Luke set out the door, Luke waved one last time before climbing onto the speeder. They saw them for a while and then they were gone.

"Bye-bye." Mara said uselessly.

Ten hours later

Hours had passed and still there was no word from Obi-Wan.

Miriam and Nathaniel had heard a noise and felt a great disturbance in the force.

Just then the door boomed open and storm troopers filled the tiny cabin. Vader was behind them. 

"So Nathaniel Jade, we meet again." The man in black said, making ragged breathing noises.

Nathan grabbed his lightsaber and activated it.

"There is no need for that," Vader said. "I have not come for you, I only want the girl."

"You'll not have her, I'll die before I ever let you take her!" Nathaniel yelled.

"So be it." Vader said calmly.

Miriam heard Vader in the other room. She looked at her small daughter. This was her 

most precious thing in her universe, she would die if it meant saving her life.

"Mara run!" she called to her. "Get out of here as quick as you can!"

"No!" Mara sobbed. "I won't leave you!"

"Mara listen to me!" she held her daughter. "We'll be alright, you get a head start, me and daddy will catch up, now go!"

The tiny girl climbed out the window and ran, ran faster than she ever had, ran until her legs grew tired, ran until she heard no more.

Vader was choking Nathaniel. Nathan tried to get loose, but couldn't. This was the end. Miriam had screamed his name. The little time that Nathan had of breath, he formed his last words.

"Run," he gasped. "Run now, get away, remember always that I love you."

That was it Nathan couldn't hold on any longer. Vader dropped Nathan. His heart beat one last time, then stopped short never to beat again. His body disappeared.

"Find that girl!" Vader called to the troops.

"What about the woman? She ran, should we go after her?" one soldier said.

"No" Vader said, "I will face her alone"

Miriam ran as fast as she could, looking for her little girl.

"Mara!" she sobbed, "Mara!" But there was no answer, just the sound of ragged breathing behind her. She turned, for the first time, after her husband's death, Miriam Jade felt fear.

"Tell me where the girl is." Vader said, "Tell me and I will allow you to live."

Miriam sobbed loudly. "I'll never tell you, you can kill me, but I'll never tell you where she is." To tell the truth she didn't know herself where her daughter was, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Vader reached out to the dark side of the force, and choked Miriam to death. Her last words were "Mara"

Mara Jade ran for her life. She stopped and rested at a rock. _Where is mama and_

Daddy? She wondered. She called out. "Mama!" she waited but no answer. "Daddy!" still no answer. Mara was scared, very scared. She didn't know why her mama had told her to run, she just ran. She wished at least that Luke was there. Mara laid her head on her knees and cried. Mara hears a strange ragged breathing, she was starting to run but the masked figure spoke to her.

__

"Don't be afraid child, I will not harm you," The man breathed making the same sound.

"Come with me." He said gently, holding his hand out for her to take. Mara looked around one last time, hoping to see her mama or daddy, but she didn't. Mara took the man's hand.

Tears still streamed down her face. The man looked at her, a small ache in his heart. She was so small, so scared, and so young.

"Why are you crying, little one?" he asked wiping her tears with his gloved hand.

Mara sniffed. "I don't know where my mama is." She said.

The man nodded. "I will take you to my home," He said, "I will take you to my master."

"What about mama?" she asked wiping her face with her own hand.

"No need to worry," Vader said, "If we are patient she may come, but for now you need rest and food, come with me."

Mara took his hand once more. They walked to his ship, and set off for his home.

One Day Later

Mara found herself in a dark, cold, palace. Vader came to greet her. 

"Come now, He said holding her small hand. "I will take you to my master."

"What's your name?" Mara asked softly.

"My name is Vader," he said smiling; though the mask did not show his smile. "What is yours?" he asked.

"Mara Jade" Mara said with a small smile on her face.

They walked into a large courtroom. Mara was full of questions.

"Why do you wear that mask?" 

"This mask helps me to breathe."

"Oh," She thought of her next question "Why do you need help breathing?"

"Your full of questions aren't you Mara?" he asked

Mara thought, "I guess so."

Mara saw a strange looking old man. He sat upon a throne.

"No more questions Mara, you must stay quiet unless you are asked to speak, understand?"

Mara nodded.

"Good."

"Who have you brought to me Lord Vader?" The old man asked.

"I have brought you Mara Jade, daughter of Nathaniel and Miriam, my master." Vader said kneeling on one knee.

"Ah, the young Jedi, she will be very useful indeed."

Mara held her head up high showing no fear.

"So you are Mara Jade, are you not child?"

"I am." Mara said bravely

"I am Emperor Palpatine, your new master."

Mara didn't quite understand. But she nodded.

So begins the journey of The Emperors Hand.


End file.
